Insanity
by Spottedstream
Summary: Surviving. It's not an easy thing for someone who has been deemed insane. But then again it's not easy for anyone. Follow the path of a freak on her road to destiny.


**Insanity**

**Summary: **

Surviving. It's not an easy thing for someone who has been deemed insane. But then again it's not easy for anyone. Follow the path of a freak on her road to destiny.

**Thunderclan:**

Leader:

Nightstar – Pure black she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy:

Kinkpelt – Brown tom

Med. Cat:

Junefeather – Pretty ginger she-cat

Apprentice - Oakpaw

Warriors:

Icefire – White she-cat

Smokeshadow – Gray tom  
Graypelt – Smokey gray tom  
Palepatch – White she-cat with pale gray patches  
Branchtail – White tom with brown tail  
Suneyes – Black she-cat with bright yellow eyes  
Silvercoat – Silver tom (Palepatch's, Suneye's, and Branchtail's brother)  
Hawkflight – Pretty brown she-cat

Hedgeleaf – Brown tom (Hawkflight's brother)  
Jaysky – Calico she-cat

Apprentice - Ravenpaw  
Mottledpelt – Dappled gray she-cat

Apprentices

Oakpaw – Ginger/Brown tom

Ravenpaw – Black she-cat (Oakpaw's sister)

Queens –

Sedgeleaf – Light brown and white she-cat, mother of Graypelt's kits

Coldkit – White she-kit with Ice blue eyes

Olivekit – Light brown tom with green eyes

Cloudkit – Light gray tom with dark blue eyes

Plumetail – Dark ginger she-cat, mother of Hedgeleaf's kits,

Silkkit – White and brown she-kit

Pearlkit – White and ginger she-kit

Elders –

Blackfang – Black tom  
Willowleaf – Creamy she-cat mother of Icefire and Sedgeleaf

**Riverclan**

Leader –

Brownstar – Brown tom

Deputy –

Poppyice – Ginger and white she-cat

Apprentice – Leafpaw

Med. Cat –

Berryspot – White she-cat with a dark ginger spot on her back

Warriors –

Fireshine – Light ginger she-cat  
Blazestreak – Dark ginger tom

Apprentice - Mousepaw  
Rainfall – Russian Blue she-cat  
Cloudwhisker White tom  
Petalcloud – Dusty gray she-cat

Apprentice - Blackpaw  
Thorntangle – Golden tom  
Apprentice - Lilypaw

Mistystorm – Silver she-cat  
Appleblossom – Calico she-cat

Apprentices-

Leafpaw – Brown she-cat with white underbelly

Mousepaw- Creamy tom

Blackpaw – Black tom

Lilypaw – Light ginger and gray she-cat

Queens

Roseflight – Ginger she-cat expecting Thorntangle's kits

Elders –

Featherfrost – old white she-cat

**Windclan **

Leader –

Silkstar – Gray she-cat

Deputy –

Littlefang – Small gray tom

Med. Cat –

Nightwhisker – Black she-cat

Warriors –

Darkshadow – Dark skinny tom  
Flamewhisper – Ginger tom

Ravensong – Black she cat  
Iceberry – White and ginger she-cat

Apprentice - Featherpaw

Stoneclaw – Solid gray tom  
Dawnlight – Light brown tabby she-cat  
Apprentice - Milkpaw

Flameheart – Ginger she-cat

Apprentice - Owlpaw

Apprentice –

Featherpaw – Small light gray she-cat

Milkpaw – Creamy white she-cat

Owlpaw – Dark tabby tom

Queens –

Gingerpelt – Ginger she-cat, expecting Darkshadow's kits

Frostfeather – Long furred white she-cat, expecting Cloudwhisker's kits

**Elders – **

Dewheart – light gray she-cat

**Shadowclan**

Leader –

Skystar – White she-cat with brown eyes

Deputy –

Blackstripe – Large, muscular ginger tom with a black stripe running along his back

Med. Cat –

Mothlight – White she-cat

Apprentice – Longfeather – Gray tom

Warriors –

Sandwhisper – Calico she-cat

Dogclaw – Large brown tom

Nightbreeze – Black she-cat

Lightbelly – Skinny brown she-cat

Apprentice – Sunpaw

Crowfur – Black tom

Apprentice – Dawnpaw

Jayheart – Gray tom

Treefur - Brown she-cat

Vinestripe – Brown she-cat

Apprentice – Coalpaw

Apprentices –

Sunpaw – Light ginger tom

Dawnpaw – Light Ginger she-cat

Coalpaw – black tabby tom

Queens –

Lilyfur – A beautiful Lilac Point Siamese (Former kittypet)

Elders –

Mountainfur – Light gray tom

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

The sun set slowly upon Thunderclan camp, cats were having their last fresh-kill. All was quiet and calm, until a loud scream of pain came from the nursery.

Junefeather, the medicine cat, ran to the nursery, herbs in her mouth, her apprentice was out gathering catnip. As she entered the den, she saw that Sedgeleaf, the cat who screamed, was sprawled on the floor, eyes shut tight.

"Sedgeleaf, it's alright. Just take deep breaths. This will all be over soon. For now bite on this when it hurts the most." Junefeather put a small branch in Sedgeleaf's mouth.

"Plumtail, do you mind leaving?" Junefeather asked the other queen. She nodded and left, Junefeather noted to herself that Plumtails kits would be born soon.

Sedgeleaf screamed before one of the kits started coming. Her mate, Graypelt, rushed in and asked what to do.

"Take this kit and lick its fur the wrong way, and when you're done go get wet moss, she'll be thirsty later." Junefeather ordered. Graypelt took the kit and did so.

Sedgeleaf screamed again as the second kit came out; she bit as hard as she could on the branch. Junefeather grabbed the kit and gave it to Graypelt.

Sedgeleaf screamed once more as the last kit came out. When it did Junefeather grabbed it and started licking it the wrong way.

"Congratulations Sedgleaf, you have two healthy toms and a she-kit." Junefeather mewed.

Sedgeleaf purred loudly and brought the three kits to her belly. Graypelt rushed out to get the moss.

"Junefeather?" She called.

"Yes?"

"Is this supposed to happen?" She asked.

"What?" Junefeather turned around.

"Her…. Her eyes are open."

Junefeather widened her eyes and looked at the she-kit. "Oh my!"

"Well?" Sedgeleaf asked.

"It's alright, its probably nothing. Have you thought of names yet?"

"No. I'm waiting for Graypelt." She replied.

Just as she said that Graypelt entered the den and dropped the wet moss in front of his mate, "Are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded, "What should we name them?" Her eyes still clouded with worry for the kit.

"For the light gray tom, Cloudkit." He mewed. She purred and mewed, "I like that. Let's name the brown one Branchkit."

"Hmm. What about Olivekit instead, for his eyes." He mewed.

"Olivekit, nice. For the white one, Coldkit." She said. He nodded.

"Cloudkit, Olivekit and Coldkit, welcome to Thunderclan, my kits.'' Sedgeleaf purred proudly.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Coldkit awoke to the sound of voices. She growled, "Can you guys be quiet! I'm trying to sleep!"

No answer was heard.

"Guys?" She opened her eyes and got up. She saw nothing but darkness.

"Where are you!?" She cried. She heard more whispers coming from nowhere.

"Hello?" She called in the darkness. She walked closely towards a bush where the loudest of the whispers came from. She looked behind her, missing the two red eyes coming from the bushes, when she turned back around, she saw a cat,

"Hello?" She called once more.

The cat hissed and pounced at Coldkit screaming, "INSANE!"

Coldkit jumped out of her nest in fear, her claws out and her fur standing on end. Her eyes wide in fear, she looked around and saw her mother, her two brothers and the other nursing queen and her new born kits, Silkkit and Pearlkit.

She sighed and looked outside, "It's passed Moonhigh, but just before Dawn."

She, not feeling tired, walked outside. She padded towards the elders den and looked inside.

"Willowleaf?" She whispered.

"Yes young one?" Willowleaf answered, not tired either, "Would you like to come in?" She asked.

Coldkit nodded and went inside, walked towards her grandmother, and layed down beside her. **(Please don't say, Cats don't say grandmother!)**

"Will you tell me a story?"

"Of course. Let me think." Willowleaf thought for a moment, "Have you heard the story of the war?"

Coldkit shook her head.

"Okay then. Long ago, when I was an apprentice, the clans were not exactly getting along as well as we do now. All the clans were accusing each other of murder and thieving, some defending. What surprised me most was that Shadowclan was defending Windclan. Everyone knew they weren't the closest clan, its usually Riverclan that they team up with. But they had a reason, Winclan's leader, Swiftstar, well, she was beautiful. Dare I say one of the most beautiful cats I have ever seen. All the leaders were in love with her, but Shadowclan was first to act by making an alliance.

Since Shadowclan and Windclan were in alliance, Thunderclan and Riverclan did so to, but under one condition, they both trade 1 apprentice." She sighed and looked at Coldkit,

"Coldkit, I must tell you something important and you cannot tell anyone."

Coldkit nodded and promised.

"Everyone has forgotten who the Riverclan apprentice was because she fit so well in Thunderclan. That Riverclan apprentice, well, its me." Willowleaf lowered her head.

Coldkit was silent for a moment, "I promise not to tell, now can you finish the rest of the story?" She asked.

Willowleaf chuckled and went on, "The one from Thunderclan, she's alive, her name is Featherfrost. Every gathering, we still exchange news of our old homes.

Now, back to the story. Riverclan and Thunderclan found a piece of territory. That is now forgotten too. They shared, Windclan and Shadowclan did the same. Each day, we practiced battle moves, shared tales and made friends. But still, rivalry was there. On the night of the gathering Shadowclan and Windclan were late. Nightstar, the Shadowclan's leader announced that Swiftstar couldn't make it because she was very pregnant with his kits. We all hissed and yowled in rage at this, the loudest from the leaders. Our clans went home after we saw the clouds covering the moon."

"All the leaders loved her? What did she look like?" Coldkit squeaked.

"She was beautiful, she had the softest white fur, she had brown spots and I believe she had amber eyes. She was a proud cat, when you meet her she seems kind, but once you get to know her she's sinister, she craved power more then anything. Now let me finish."

"A few sun-rises later, I met a cat from Shadowclan, and his name was Forestpaw. We talked about our clans. He and I were very similar, and he told me that Swiftstar gave birth to a tom and a she-kit. He told me that he was scared of Swiftstar because she abuses the apprentices and Nightstar lets her. At the next gathering I saw him there and he asked if we could see each other the next day, I agreed. Swiftstar came to the rock and spoke first. She said that the two clans were thriving. She added that she gave her **KIT** to a nursing queen to take care of. She also mentioned that Nightstar couldn't make it. The gathering went on and the next day I ran to where Forestpaw had said to meet. He told me that the reason Nightstar couldn't make it, is because Swiftstar killed him for power and that she killed one of her kits because it was weak.

He explained everything to me. We left before anyone could spot us. I realized he was my first love. Sadly, the next day Swiftstar killed him. She found out everything." Willowleaf paused for a moment,

"I went on like nothing happened, but inside, I was grieving. The next gathering was one I would never forget. Somehow, Swiftstar managed to bring the dead bodies of those she killed. It was only Swiftstar, her deputy and a few warriors who dragged the bodies. No one else was seen. She spoke to the cats of the clan. I remember the exact words she said, 'These are the bodies of cats whom I've killed, you may not know them, this is Nightstar. I killed him for power. This young kit is my daughter, I killed her because she was weak.' Yowls of outrage came from everywhere but Swiftstar went on, 'This is Forestpaw, he was killed for giving information to an enemy apprentice.' She looked at me when she said it and she dragged her sharp claws along his throat. 'These cats are warriors.' She pointed at 5 bodies, 'All killed because they were weak, "And this is the Windclan medicine cat, she was killed because she stood up to me. She feared me, and you all should as well.'

All cats were silent. An evil glint came to her eyes as she yowled. Shadowclan and Windclan cats came out of nowhere, attack everyone. I fought a large warrior and was almost killed. Blackfang, then Blackpaw saved me." She flicked her tail at the other elder who was sleeping.

"In the end, many cats died, I was lucky not to be apart of them. We won. Her deputy killed Swiftstar. It was a shock to all of us. He explained that he was never on her side and that he planned to kill her but he never knew when, and when he saw her, just sitting on the great rock. He pounced. And killed her. Windclan soon apologized for using Shadowclan and for causing so much trouble. They went back to their camp, in need of a medicine cat. They found a good medicine cat soon. And since then, we have been living in peace." She finally finished the story, just as dawn appeared.

"Thank you for the story. Is it all right if I come here every night? I won't tell anyone and I'll sneak in and out while everyone's asleep!" She begged, her eyes wide.

Willowleaf chuckled and gave in, "Okay, but you should go back now."

Coldkit nodded and snuck out of the elder's den, into the nursery and went back in her nest, and for the first time she had a dreamless sleep. No red eyes, no darkness, nothing.

It was perfect.

Perfectly evil.

**Hi!  
**

**What do ya think? Comment please! Every comment I get will be answered too on my story. (Unless its like "DELETE THIS")  
**

**Thanks,  
**

**Spottedstream of Lightclan  
**


End file.
